


Ether

by wednesday



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Tentacles, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: The Empress practicing Sith magic.
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Ether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).




End file.
